Solo por Sirius
by Legendre
Summary: "- Tú, aquí. ¿Has venido a reírte de mi, arpía?- fueron las primeras palabras de Sirius, cargadas de odio.- Sirius… estás horrible. ¿Qué te han hecho?- le preguntó la señora Black sin poder evitarlo." Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


_Este fic es mi respuesta para el reto "Familia Black" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", donde mi frase era "Aún escuchaba sus pasos y sollozos". Espero que no les disguste._

_Disc.: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es de esa mujer que se esforzó porque los Black tuvieran un final horrible, unos murieran, otros se quedaran viudos y otros con el prestigio por los suelos, si, hablo de JKR_

* * *

Estaba tumbada en la cama y, si no fuera por lo tensa que estaba, podría pasar por estar dormida. Era temprano, no demasiado, pasaban de las ocho y lo sabía, dentro de poco tendría que levantarse, aunque tampoco entendía por qué seguía haciéndolo, se levantaba y siempre la misma rutina, una rutina aburrida y que llegaba incluso a torturarle algunos días, esos días especiales en los que quizá hubiese hecho algo especial, con su hijo Regulus, con su marido Orion. Incluso quizá, solo quizá, con Sirius Black.

No le quedaba nadie, no le quedaba nada, o eso aseguraba ella. Tan solo le quedaba Kreacher, su elfo doméstico, servicial. Pero no se podría comparar jamás con un hijo, con un marido. Aunque estaba segura de que el elfo lo sabía, igual que para él ella jamás sería lo que Regulus llegó a ser.

- Ama Walburga, son las nueve. Kreacher ha venido a despertarla, como cada día desde que su ama le ordenó a Kreacher hacerlo- anunció el elfo, en una voz que había pretendido ser baja pero que seguía siendo demasiado chillona.

Murmurando un leve "gracias" Walburga se levantó de esa cama que desde hacía dos años le parecía enorme.

- ¿Sabes donde está mi varita, Kreacher?- preguntó Walburga al elfo al fijarse en que el estuche donde había acostumbrado a guardarla estaba vacío, junto a los de su marido y su hijo.

- Se la dejó ayer en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Quiere que Kreacher la vaya a buscar?- preguntó el elfo, desapareciendo ante el asentimiento de su ama. Apareció un segundo después, dejando la varita sobre una silla al ver que allí señalaba la señora Black.- Kreacher va a prepararle el desayuno- le dijo, para desaparecer poco más tarde, ya no le preguntaba lo que quería el ama para desayunar, hacia tiempo que había dejado de contestarle a esa pregunta.

En cuanto el elfo desapareció, Walburga fue a coger la varita, con delicadeza, observándola como si hiciera tiempo que no la veía. Comenzó a andar para quedarse frente a la cama y sentarse de nuevo, olvidándose que sujetaba la varita y hundiendo la cara en sus manos. Regulus… Orion… habían muerto y no se lo quitaba de la cabeza, recordaba demasiadas cosas de ellos y no hacía más que torturarla. Sirius Black estaba en la cárcel, por si fuera poco, tomado como el más terrible villano que jamás fue.

Por fin se decidió a vestirse y, levantándose de la cama marital se dirigió a su enorme armario. Una vez se hubo puesto una más que típica en ella túnica negra –desde hacía dos años, antes su armario era un poco, solo un poco, más animado- recogió la varita del suelo y salió de la habitación, aun con las zapatillas de andar por casa, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, pero no parecía importarle, tampoco pensaba ir a ninguna parte.

Una vez en el pasillo y decidida a bajar a desayunar, se paró en una de las puertas que habían, la de Regulus. Con un ligero y sencillo movimiento de varita la puerta se abrió, y ella se limitó a observarla, como hacía cada mañana. Estaba cogiendo polvo, debería volver a limpiarla; también la airearía, pues olía a humedad; y por último comprobaría si la humedad había podido con las colchas de la cama, si era así mandaría a Kreacher a comprar otras, o iría ella misma, tal vez.

Continuó su camino una vez volvió a cerrarla como se debía, pasando de largo varias habitaciones de invitados y la de Sirius Black, no volvería a entrar en ella, no lo hacía desde que Sirius Black tenía quince años, cuando se había ido de casa e intentaba hacerlo desaparecer de su casa, cosa que fue imposible, se le daban tan bien los hechizos de permanencia como a ella, o quizá mejor.

Llegó a las escaleras, y con su ya más que típica lentitud, que la arrastraba desde hacía dos años, una lentitud que había incrementado hacía dos meses, y no porque tuviera algo que ver en que habían encerrado a Sirius Black, claro que no. Podía oler ya el café que le estaba preparando Kreacher, y también las tostadas. Y ella comería, aunque no tuviese hambre, el hambre se había esfumado con la rapidez, se habían fugado como dos amantes.

Y antes de llegar a la cocina miró por la ventana, como acostumbraba a hacer, viendo un mago del ministerio –de eso estaba segura- que buscaba una casa, la suya, porque no habían más casas de magos en esa calle. El mago llevaba una caja y vestía con una capa de color turquesa, y Walburga podía ver la varita de este desde la ventana, mal colocada en un intento de esconderla en la manga. Como hacía ella, como hacían Regulus y Orion, y como nunca había hecho Sirius Black.

Abrió la puerta, sabía que de otra forma no lograría ver la casa, y esperó a que se acercara, ignorando la cara de sorpresa del joven mago, tendría la edad de Regulus, podría haberle preguntado si había ido a su curso si no le hubiese resultado tan difícil.

- ¿Walburga Black?- preguntó el mago.- Traigo un paquete con pertenencias de su hijo Sir…- pero ella le atajó.

- Mi hijo está muerto, como mi marido. Y el joven que iba a nombrar se llama Sirius Black ¿verdad?- parecía que no iba a dejar el orgullo atrás jamás, así como había prometido a su marido que Sirius Black no era su hijo.

- S-Si señora Black, traigo las pertenencias de Sirius Black. Tras hacerle unas pruebas hemos comprobado que no hay peligro de devolvérselas- contestó el joven mago, sin estar seguro de haber oído bien a Walburga Black.

- ¿Sus pertenencias? No se las están devolviendo, me las están dando a mí- le espetó mirando la caja, no era muy grande, no creía que de verdad todas esas fueran las pertenencias de Sirius Black.

- A él no se las podemos dar, señora. Está en Azkaban pagando por causar las muertes de los Potter y los veinte muggles que asesinó- le explicó el mago, como si Walburga no lo supiera.

- ¿Qué Sirius Black hizo eso? ¡No señor, se equivocan!- gritó Walburga, sin entender porque salía en defensa de Sirius Black, el traidor a la sangre, ah si, exactamente por eso.

- P-Pero… señora, él era el más allegado a Quién-usted-sabe y le entregó a los Potter, que confiaban en él… y más tarde mató a veinte muggles inocentes que…- y de nuevo fue cortado por la señora Black.

- ¡No señor! ¡Mi hijo no era partidario del Señor Tenebroso! ¡Nunca lo fue! Él fue un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, y por si no se fijan, que entregara a los Potter no era más que un plan, un buen plan que implicaba esas muertes, pero que nos beneficiarían a todos- el mago pareció ofendido, pero no más que ella, que prosiguió sin importarle la cara del mago.- ¡Nadie más que yo se ha dado cuenta! ¡Pero la muerte de los Potter ha sido lo que nos ha liberado del Señor Tenebroso! Él los entregó porque lo sabía, tenía que saberlo. Mi hijo no es…- calló al instante, lo había dicho, _"Mi hijo no es…_" mi hijo… después de tanto tiempo lo había dicho.- Dame la caja, no tenemos nada de que hablar- estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, cuando cayó en la cuenta de una cosa:- La varita de Sirius. No está aquí dentro, ¿verdad? No, claro que no, eso se lo han quedado los del ministerio, como si os perteneciera- casi escupió esas palabras, la varita era algo que Walburga apreciaba más que cualquier otro mago, y que no se la devolvieran era algo que no perdonaría.

- La varita está-está rota, s-señora Black, creímos que no… creí que no la querría- contestó el mago algo acobardado.

- Te equivocabas, os equivocabais, quiero la varita de Sirius Orion Black, y no vuelvan a molestarme hasta que la traigan- y le cerró la puerta en las narices, furiosa.

Al girar se fijó en Kreacher, se forzó por sonreírle un poco mientras dejaba la caja en uno de los escalones. Iría a desayunar y le echaría una ojeada, más tarde arreglaría la habitación de Regulus, y dejaría la caja de Sirius en su habitación, donde debía estar.

No se demoró en desayunar, masticando las tostadas y bebiendo el café todo el rato sin mirar la caja de Sirius, ¿qué guardaba allí? ¿Qué era lo que había ido recogiendo esos últimos años hasta su encarcelamiento?

Se levantó de la silla y miró a Kreacher, lo haría sola.

- Kreacher, cuando acabes de limpiar esto, ve a la habitación de Regulus y límpialo todo, airéala y si la humedad ha roto algo enséñamelo y te diré si tienes que ir a comprar otra- y dicho esto, sacó su varita y con un grácil movimiento la caja comenzó a subir las escaleras, flotando delante de ella.

Una vez delante de la puerta de Sirius, vaciló. ¿Iba a entrar? Podía dejar la caja e irse, rápido e indoloro. Sería lo mejor, dejaría la caja, se iría, ayudaría a Kreacher a limpiar la habitación de Regulus.

Abrió la puerta y tosió un poco, tenía polvo, polvo acumulado. Le había prohibido a todo el mundo pisar esa habitación, incluso a Kreacher, diciendo que harían como si esa habitación no existiera, y ahora se arrepentía. Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer todo el polvo, suciedad y humedad acumulada en la cama de Sirius y depositó la caja sobre esta. Con un segundo toque de varita hizo aparecer todo lo que iba a necesitar para limpiar la habitación, y lo que no pudiera, lo arreglaría con la varita. No quería que nada de la habitación de Sirius cambiara, y por ello no iba a comprar lo que se estropeara, a diferencia de la habitación de Regulus, a la que cada vez que entraba se convertía en una especie de muggle, incapaz de hacer magia.

Pasaron las horas. Una, dos, tres, tres y media. La habitación estaba aceptable, y a pesar de querer que se quedara como estaba, había intentado de nuevo arrancar la fotografía de Sirius con sus amigos. James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew. Que poco sabían los dos últimos, seguro que James Potter y Lily Evans lo habían planeado todo con Sirius, sino ¿de que otra manera ese niño había sobrevivido al Señor Tenebroso? Todo era un plan, del que solo las personas implicadas tenían idea.

Kreacher no había aparecido con nada, así que suponía que todo estaba bien. Regulus… seguro que había algo para Regulus allí, en la caja. Sirius quería a su hermano como nunca la había querido a ella, y lo único que podía hacer era entregarle a Regulus lo que Sirius le hubiese querido dar.

Y así comenzó a rebuscar en la caja que hacía tres horas y media se había prometido no abrir.

Fotografías, ropa, objetos, cartas… De esas cartas, como había supuesto, había una para Regulus.

"_Querido hermano pesado y (¡todavía sufro por ello!) Slytherin. Es decir, querido Regulus._

_Si, soy yo, soy Sirius. Si, el Sirius Black que conoces, el que es tu hermano. El que te abandonó con esos dos monstruos y el elfo. Y me arrepiento. Podrías venirte con los Potter, ellos te dejarían venir, no ha sido difícil convencerlos. ¡Ni siquiera a James! Aunque me ha dicho que si vienes, te prohíba enseñar nada que diga que vas a Slytherin, como: tu uniforme de la escuela y de buscador (ese el que menos, James odia las veces que has llegado a coger la snitch antes que nuestro buscador, y por eso te ha robado una de las snitch. Si, fue él. Aunque ha robado más, una que le responda a él), las bufandas, los gorros… Todo. Y como estoy seguro de que te harán prefecto, la insignia también._

_No te voy a decir que te hecho de menos, ni que quiero verte, porque es una cursilada. Seguro que tu me quieres ver, porque una belleza como yo no puede olvidarse ni evitar echarse de menos. Regulus… en serio, ven a casa de los Potter. Incluso tienen un elfo simpático, y con una voz más soportable que la de Kreacher. ¡Y no es un esclavo! Al menos eso creo, porque va vestido con una ropa de lo más Gryffindor._

_¿Cómo se lo ha tomado mamá? ¿Y papá? Espero que no tomaran represalias contra ti, porque si no haré eso que tanto ansían y utilizar una maldición imperdonable, pero contra ellos. ¡Y lo mejor! ¿Cómo lo celebró la prima Bella? He hablado con Andrómeda, y con su marido Ted. Es un poco aburrido y serio, pero es buena persona. Y tienen una hija, no sé si tú te has enterado de esto. Pero tienes dos años y se llama Nymphadora (¿Qué clase de nombra es Nymphadora? Supongo que Cissy lo ha sentido aunque sea por ti, no digo que me echara de menos… últimamente no sé de que lado está Narcissa, aunque con ese prometido que tiene… lo sospecho. ¡Arriba el Señor Oscuro! ¿Verdad? Reg, tu eres mejor que toda esa mierda. Eres mejor que todos esos Black, sé un buen chico y ven conmigo. Y si no quieres estar rodeado de Gryffindor, Meeda no impedirá que te quedes con ella._

_Sirius Black (aunque igual lo adoptan los Potter y tendrás que llamarlo "El gran hermano Potter")"_

Mientras Walburga volvía a plegar la carta, con rostro impasible, vio que había algo más escrito.

"_Déjame en paz Sirius."_ se leía, reconociendo la caligrafía de Regulus. _"ESTÚPIDO REGULUS, ES LO MEJOR PARA TI"_ y después de eso, nada más. Dudaba que Sirius se lo hubiese vuelto a enviar. Dejó la carta con cuidado en la caja. Había una o dos para Potter, y después una snitch. Donde ponía "SNITCH DE REG" y eso si lo llevaría a la habitación del menor de sus hijos.

Volvió a guardarlo todo en la caja y la cerró al estilo muggle. Se dirigió a la habitación de Regulus, donde Kreacher ya no estaba, y la habitación estaba perfecta, impoluta.

Dejó la snitch en el escritorio de Regulus, y vio como sus dedos volvían a su color normal, cuando hacía un par de segundos estaban demasiado pálidos, por apretar con fuerza inusitada la snitch.

Se sentó en la cama de su hijo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aún escuchaba sus pasos y sollozos, sollozos que ella se había reprimido, ella no iba a llorar por Sirius, cuando se había prometido que ya no era su hijo. Cuando Sirius Black había dejado de ser _el pequeño Sirius._ Y Regulus había pensado un millón de veces en ir a ver a Sirius, lo había escuchado hablar con Kreacher. Y al parecer siempre decidía que no lo iría a visitar. ¿Hubiese ido esta vez, ir a visitarlo? Seguro que sí, una cosa era en la casa de los Potter, otra en Azkaban. Si, Regulus lo hubiese ido a ver, a darle su apoyo. Y eso mismo haría ella, lo iría a visitar y le diría lo que pensaba, le diría lo que pensaban ella y Regulus. Le diría lo mucho que lo querían y que, si algún día lo liberaban de su injusto encarcelamiento, podía volver a casa.

* * *

Se encontraba dentro de una sala demasiado reforzada, sin varita y creía que con algún poderoso hechizo habían hecho que no pudiesen utilizar la magia, o eso o estaban muy vigilados. ¿Los irían a escuchar desde ahí? No, no lo harían, igual que no podían hacer magia, no podrían escucharlos. Estaba convencida de ello, por la razón que fuese.

Alastor Moody le había dicho que ahora traían a Sirius. De un empujón lo metieron dentro, y… su pequeño, pequeño Sirius, había estado poco tiempo en ese horrible lugar y ya parecía estar mal, fatal, como si le hubiesen lanzado la maldición _cruciatus_ y solo hubiesen parado para no dejarlo como a los Longbottom…

- Tú, aquí. ¿Has venido a reírte de mi, arpía?- fueron las primeras palabras de Sirius, cargadas de odio.

- Sirius… estás horrible. ¿Qué te han hecho?- le preguntó la señora Black sin poder evitarlo, con algo de miedo e histeria en su voz, quizá no era lo mejor que le podría haber dicho.

- Pues he ido a tantas fiestas que estoy falto de sueño- dijo él con sarcasmo.

Por algún motivo desconocido, se sentó en la silla que había delante de la de Walburga, donde les separaba una pesada mesa de metal.

- He venido en el lugar de Regulus, él te hubiese venido a ver, ya sabes que…

- Él está muerto, por estúpido y por no hacerme caso. Podría haber venido conmigo y Voldemort no podría haberle hecho nada. Por gilipollas está muerto- y apretó los puños, esa vez, la voz no estaba cargada de odio, sino de rencor y lástima.

Walburga le gustaría decirle que Regulus dejó de serle fiel al señor Tenebroso, decirle que por eso estaba muerto, porque el Señor Oscuro le había descubierto que ya no le servía y que seguramente había muerto por eso, que lo había destrozado y había desaparecido por eso, que la tumba de Regulus estaba vacía, aunque quizá ni siquiera hubiese ido a visitar la tumba de Regulus.

- Si no estuviera aquí… él te diría que has sido muy sensato, que has tenido un plan muy bueno y que… te han encerrado injustamente- a medida que Walburga hablaba Sirius iba abriendo más los ojos, y frunciendo más los labios.

- ¿Sensato? James, Lily… ¡están muertos! ¿Plan? ¿Crees que ha sido un buen plan entregarlos en bandeja a la muerte? Si, me han encerrado injustamente, pero yo soy el culpable de que los Potter murieran, si yo no hubiese decidido que… si no le hubiese dicho que el…- y se le quebró la voz, e intentaba no llorar.

Y Walburga como madre lo entendía, se arrepentía de haberlos entregado al Señor Oscuro, porque eran sus amigos de toda la vida, porque si hubiese habido otra forma de librar al mundo de ese monstruo lo habría hecho, pero no lo había.

- ¿No era eso? Vuestro plan, o tú plan, que el Señor Tenebroso fuera a la casa de los Potter y los matar…- pero no pudo acabar de hablar, porque Sirius se había abalanzado sobre ella, la zarandeaba con violencia.

- ¡Monstruo! ¡Arpía! Hice bien en odiarte pronto, porque no eres más que un monstruo. Si no fuera por ti todo sería mejor, porque eres detestable. Tu y tu odio a los hijos de muggles, tu y tú sangre Black. ¡Estás loca! Todos los Black sois despreciables, todos somos despreciables…- no logró escuchar más, pues un par de dementores se habían llevado a Sirius.

En ese momento, en el momento en el que Alastor Moody le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo (al parecer de verdad no se escuchaba nada desde fuera), se dio cuenta que ella era una de las pocas cosas que podrían mantener cuerdo a Sirius allí dentro. Ella y su supuesta locura, esa locura que había sentido hacía tiempo. Que hacían que Sirius la odiara y odiara su sangre Black, porque quizá ese odio era su única opción para estar cuerdo.

Mientras volvía para la casa Black, se prometió a sí misma que sería la Walburga de hacía tantos años, la que era partidaria de los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso, solo por Sirius, por si un día lograba volver a casa, pudiera hacerlo cuerdo.

* * *

_¡Y eso es todo! El final no me convence, bueno, muchas cosas no me convencen. He omitido una parte, pero que seguramente de esa parte haga un one-shot (?) Espero que os guste, a mi parecer, Walburga tanto como Regulus, comprendió que el Señor Tenebroso no era la mejor opción (y quizá también Orion) y aunque no lo dijera públicamente, ya no tuviera taaaaaaantos prejuicios. Y así me he autoexplicado yo el como tiene ese retrato que grita cosas feas (?) Espero que les guste, ¿Reviews?_


End file.
